


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 西西弗斯

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 小甜饼
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 西西弗斯

**天才就是1%** **的灵感加上99%** **的汗水 by** **爱迪生**

迪诺走进来的时候，斯库瓦罗正在翻一本希腊地图。

“忒修斯失去了阿里阿德涅所以忘了把黑帆换成白帆，他的父亲在雅典看到黑帆以为儿子遇难便纵身跳入海中，于是有了爱琴海。”他靠过去指着地图上一小片蓝色。

“……忒修斯是谁。”

“不知道，昨天晚上在希腊神话里看的。”迪诺耸耸肩。

“你没事看什么希腊神话。”斯库瓦罗白了他一眼。

“看看你要去什么样的地方。”

地图被“啪”的一声用力合上，迪诺一边嗷嗷叫着痛一边从合拢的书页中抽出食指。斯库瓦罗毫不留情地把地图册摔进抽屉，转身开始脱身上的衣服。他把白色的背心扔进洗衣篮，然后从衣柜里拉出黑色的运动衫。他的身体瘦削然而精悍，外衣绷起时有微小的弧度描绘出结实的肌肉，伸展时露出流畅的腰线和背肌。迪诺看了他一会儿，叹了一口气想今天又白来了。

换衣服就表示要去练习，按照一般的情况而言今晚十点之前斯库瓦罗是不会回来了。而迪诺显然是等不到那个时候的，就算他昨天超额完成训练任务，里包恩也只准了他两个小时的自由活动时间。

他不情愿地倒在床上，嫉妒地看着床边靠墙的黑色剑袋。床边随意地扔着还没收拾好的行李箱，里面的东西简单得不像要去另一个国家，洗漱用品，贴身衣物，护照和钱，不多的几件衣服是清一色的黑——搞这么统一是干嘛，成心要叫自己去跳海吗——腹诽之外他当然知道对方定了去希腊的行程（不然自己也不会跑去看什么神话），那是一次剑术的挑战，对手是什么程度他不得而知，只是记得航班的时间就是明天。

……明天就要出发今天还要去练剑啊……

“据说拜伦超级热爱希腊，不惜在希腊与土耳其打仗的时候参加志愿军队，还在爱琴海边的石柱上留下了自己的名字。”

他絮絮叨叨地说。

斯库瓦罗一脚踹在他腿上，显示出屋主对不速之客霸占床铺的不满。“快滚起来，加百罗涅。你的家庭教师今天没抽死你吗。”

可是迪诺一点也不想动。

“……昨天里包恩说，天才就是1%的灵感加上99%的汗水。”他瞪着天花板说，“所以他赶着一头熊在山里追了我二十公里。”

“哦。”

“所以今天我已经痛得全身都要散架了。”他把头埋进被子里，“可是我觉得这全是白搭，爱迪生那句话的后半句其实是那1%的灵感比99%还重要，所以我觉得我毫无他们所期待的天分，不管怎么训练也是白费力气……斯库你知道西西弗斯吗？”

“管我屁事，你先给我起来。”屋主胡乱地把被子从他怀里扯出去，从他道洗句他瞪着天花板说。扔从上方倨傲地捉住一条手臂想把他拉起来，迪诺撑起身子顺势抓住对方的手把自己拉到跟对方平行的位置。

“我知道你有多厉害，可是斯库你真的觉得，就算你不断地挑战高手，那些家伙会放任一个小孩子去跟剑帝打么。”

未来的剑士停了一秒，然后咧开嘴，语气充斥着狂妄的自信。

“当然，我的训练可不像你全是白费力气。”

他说这话的时候两人的手还握在一起。十二岁的年轻的身体紧紧相触，拿鞭子和握剑的手同样长满新鲜的茧子，昭示汗水、努力和不懈的决心。

斯库瓦罗走的时候房间仍然呈现跟迪诺来的时候一样的状态。后者挠挠头觉得还是好心地帮他收拾一下房间——作为仅有的朋友，他已经获取了任意出入的特权，动动房里的东西应该不是什么问题。房间虽然凌乱但要整理也不算麻烦，因为并没有太多的陈设——斯库瓦罗把绝大部分的生命消耗在手中的剑刃之上，居住的地方简单到满足基本生活需求。

迪诺从床头拾起一只从没用过的闹钟，想斯库果然勤学苦练每天五点准时醒来不需要这些机械玩意儿提醒，何况闹钟的声音多半还没有斯库的嗓门大——这么一想要是养一只斯库每天大清早就把自己吼醒，搞不好里包恩会很高兴呢……

片刻之后大少爷意识到自己被意味不明的妄想逗得傻笑了半天，终于他放下手里的闹钟叹了口气开始收拾房间。他一边把一堆换下来的绷带塞进垃圾袋，一边想象着对方回来的时候看到干净整齐的房间该是个什么表情。

希望不要又是白费力气才好。

**友谊是没有羽翼的爱 by** **拜伦**

迪诺说话间斯库瓦罗头也不抬地继续调试左手的剑。靠在门口的大少爷摆出忧伤的表情。

“你好歹打个招呼啊，我专程来看你。”

“你是来看九代吧。”后者龇着牙嫌弃地说，“还有关友谊和拜伦什么事。”

“因为我要去一趟希腊，作为我的朋友又去过那里的你，能给点建议吗。”

加百罗涅的十代目轻松地在彭格列的暗杀者身边坐下来，张开双臂搭在沙发靠背上。整备室的双人沙发仍显得有些狭窄，斯库瓦罗一动不动，即使迪诺的动作看起来好像要拥抱他似的。

“去之前我有点事想跟九代商量所以特地过来，不过昨天就结束了。今天是真的专程来看你。”

“哦，感激不尽。”斯库瓦罗一点都不感激地说。然后他继续摆弄左手，取下的剑放在桌上，墙上的挂钟滴答滴答地呻吟。直到他觉得对方似乎过于安静了，这不科学，然后他看到迪诺正斜躺在他身旁，视线越过自己，落在他的左手上，并且长久地停留在那里。

要询问一名黑手党家族首领“你是不是没见过残废”好像有点侮辱其身份，但是加百罗涅的十代目安静地倚在冰冷的皮沙发上，目光平直地凝聚在他的朋友残损的左腕，看上去特别忧郁，特别让人想枪毙。于是斯库瓦罗哗啦一下收起左手，顺便瞪了他一眼。

“你看什么看。”

迪诺收回目光，双手十指搭在一起，样子惬意地跟在自己家一样。只不过声音比刚才的样子更多了十倍的忧郁。

“作为朋友，我尊重你的决定，只是无法理解。你花了如此巨大的代价击败剑帝，却没有站在站在巴利安的顶点。你这不是等于白费力气么。”

剑锋擦过他的耳朵。几缕金色的碎发落在黑色的皮沙发上，始作俑者堵在他面前数公分的地方，四目相触的同时感受到彼此急促的呼吸，如同战前警告。

“不要随便判断别人的判断，大少爷。”

这种迫近的距离简直是在逼人做判断，如果这是战前警告，应该要以怎样的战术开头？

这么想着的大少爷便轻轻啄了一下对方的嘴，换来一记爆裂的头槌。

十四岁的少年们拥有干燥而柔软的嘴唇。

听到响动的罗马里奥赶紧进屋，结果看到两人一脑袋鲜血淋漓地扭打在一起。十四岁的少年们同样拥有健康强壮的筋骨，保证他们像野生小动物一样相互厮打啃咬而不会伤及身体。迪诺不无失望地想斯库瓦罗肯定对“初吻”这个词毫无概念，否则刚才没有把自己插死实在太不科学。

翻滚几周之后两人依然挤在同一张狭窄的沙发里。

罗马里奥在保证不告诉九代之后去拿医药箱，迪诺胡乱地用袖子擦了擦嘴角，斯库瓦罗掏空了桌上仅有的纸巾盒。渐渐平复的喘息再次成了战后重建的信号。

“你看着吧天真的大少爷。”斯库瓦罗说，“就算不当巴利安的首领我也能站在顶端。我的每个决定从来都不是白费力气。”

“你让我想起西西弗斯……但我们都不是。”迪诺仰着头望着天花板。

“这次我去希腊是见鲁索家族的BOSS，他在希腊度假。我希望他能把帕勒摩的一个小据点撤销，这样我们可以在那里做一个葡萄酒的周转；作为补偿我会给他提供另一条线路，足够让他赚更多。”对方似乎没有听进去，但是他自顾自地说着，“两年前我还对这些一无所知……可是现在我能告诉你西西里每个港口有几个接头的酒吧。”

加百罗涅的的第十代首领坐起身子，目光直视着彭格列的暗杀者，他们身高相仿因此能毫无障碍地看到对方眼中的自己。迪诺一字一句地说。

“所以，我所做的每一个判断和决定都是为了加百罗涅，不是白费力气。”

他伸出右手，用拳头抵上斯库瓦罗的左拳。

“武运昌隆，斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗。”

“等着瞧吧，大少爷。”

他们对视着，然后彼此都露出了像平常一样意味不明的笑容。

“对了，”迪诺突然伸长手去摸对方稍长的头发，“如果你想跳槽，加百罗涅永远为你留一个席位。”

“别白费力气了你。”

对方不屑地打开他，十代目懊恼地收回手，细碎的银发在指间留下微妙的触感。

**我能抵御一切，除了诱惑 by** **王尔德**

推开门的时候，病床上的人已经醒来了。

八年的时间似乎并没有改变斯库瓦罗准确的生物钟，时间是早上6点而他已经起身斜靠在床上。窗帘拉得不算严丝合缝因此清晨的阳光悄然渗透到幽暗的房间。一丝浅金色的光芒落在他的银发上，渲染出奇妙的光晕。

迪诺示意罗马里奥在门口待命。然后反手关上门。

“早安。”十代目愉快地举起手打招呼。他走过去把窗帘又拉开了一些，于是更多的阳光倾泻而下。日光所及的地方金属手铐反射出金色光泽，被束缚在床上的人微微眯了一下眼睛，银灰色的瞳孔依然回避在光线所不涉及的暗处。

不出所料只有“哼”的一声作为回应。

迪诺笑了一下自己动手搬了椅子，然后从桌上拿起苹果，慢悠悠地削了起来。

斯库瓦罗看着那只光滑艳红的苹果，几秒钟后不耐烦地把头转向另一边。

“有话就快说。”

迪诺削着苹果好整以暇地说，天气真好。

斯库瓦罗嘲讽地一咧嘴，我不知道什么时候你居然需要从天气开始找话题了。

迪诺又把椅子搬了几步，这样更靠近床，他背对着窗口挡住一部分阳关，于是他的影子被完整地拓印在雪白的被褥上。清早的温度透着寒意，大少爷倒是觉得自己平白无故挡了不少风。

可惜那位仅有的受益人不为所动。

也难怪。指环战一役中加百罗涅立场鲜明地站在沢田纲吉的那方，而当时巴利安正掌握着彭哥列的中心，这无异于挑战两个家族数代以来的同盟。然而对十代目来说，立场什么的从来都不需要选。他所作的每一个判断和决定都是为了加百罗涅，昔日同窗之谊是让人分心的诱惑，但并非改变决定的阻力。

要成为家族首领总需要舍弃一些东西，这些浅显的道理在他从成为跳马那一天起就不断被教育着，并且也确实地感受到了。只是最终被逼迫到这样针锋相对的局面，终究还是有点伤心的。

唯一能安慰的是自己还能有机会在不干涉战局的情况下，拯救了朋友的生命。对方还活着这件事，比任何阳光都要温暖。

因此即使现在面对着斯库瓦罗警戒和仇视的态度也觉得不算什么了。

他背着阳光又笑了起来。

“再过几个小时，彭哥列的顾问会到这边来。按照约定他们将要从加百罗涅这边接收巴利安的队长，也就是你。”他看着被提到的人，“抱歉，我本来打算直接带你回意大利，不过彭格列那边比较坚持希望在日本就把指环战的烂摊子全部接洽过去。”

“哼，随你便吧。”刚刚才坐起的伤员又躺了回去。

“彭哥列的人都很生气呢，你要当心啊，这次他们一定会对巴利安动手的，你们之前太高调太过分，总会让太多人记恨。”

“真是白费力气，指环战搞成这样你们究竟能得到什么。”

没有回答。

迪诺觉得胸口有点隐约的痛。他抬起头去注视对方被绷带纠缠的面孔，稍长的刘海恰好掠过眼睑，一些细小的伤口没有被覆盖，说话的时候被牵扯着因此略略蹙眉。他了解对方是怎样执拗的性格，执拗而坚持，剑士好像永远将自己当做一件兵器——但只有在说到这个话题的时候，这个执拗而坚持的朋友会从眼睛里流露出一丝忧郁的颜色。

从来不会珍惜自己，却因为被拯救而偶尔露出忧郁和信任的杀手，一点也没有意识到此刻他的朋友是怎样的心情。而迪诺放弃揣测他的想法。他们已经足够了解彼此，却都无法清晰地看清楚自己在对方的世界里位于什么样的地方。

“……你可以当时就让我死的。”半晌之后被救的人干涩地说。“你才是在白费力气。”

刀子在不经意间割破了食指，清醒的痛觉让身体本能地一颤，苹果从手里脱出，而他却只注意到阴影中的刺客露出无奈的疲态，好像刀子一样尖锐却又脆弱。那蛇说去吃树上的果实吧——伊甸园的原罪和诱惑，人类永远经受不住欲望的考验，而与之抗拒是徒劳的轮回，西西弗斯的巨石滚下山脊，永无止境，永无止境。

水果和刀落地的时候迪诺意识到自己正在亲吻对方的嘴唇。

舌尖探入温暖的口腔，身体互相支撑形成微妙的平衡，还在渗出血液的手指握住对方的右手，鲜红的痕迹覆盖在白色的绷带和冰冷的手铐之上。他用另一只手扣上对方的后脑，这是一个略带强迫却又近似于拥抱的动作，对方的反应是迟钝甚至呆滞。而拥抱终究是温柔的，因此他放下了手，最终只是轻轻搂住肩膀。

杀手在他怀里僵硬着一动不动。

二十二岁的青年们结束了漫长的拥吻之后将额头抵在一起，幽暗的房间里萦绕着暧昧的气息。敌对的立场并未因为拥抱和亲吻而改变，但迪诺依然感到了手掌下绷紧的肌肉渐渐放松——敌对的立场也同样无法改变另外一些东西，它们被埋葬在不为人知的深处，因此足以存在得比想象更久远。

……这已经是最好的结果，他想。

“斯库……我当年说过的话依然有效，如果你愿意到加百罗涅……”

“我也说过了，你是白费力气。”

这样回答的暗杀者，疲惫地将头倚靠在对方肩上。

**吻是灵魂与灵魂相遇在爱人的嘴唇上 by** **雪莱**

迪诺第三次望向虚掩的房门的时候，斯库瓦罗从窗口探进了脑袋。

迪诺吓了一跳，从椅子上摔了下去。

斯库瓦罗一身湿淋淋地落地，倨傲地从上方伸手抓住十代目的一条手臂把他从地上拉起来。他的手指潮湿冰冷，浑身散发着寒气，迪诺皱了皱眉，挥手让罗马里奥去拿毛巾。

“我房间明明开着门你怎么就要爬窗户呢。”

“外面又看不到你开着门。”黑衣的杀手扒下遮住大半面孔的兜帽。

“……好吧，那你怎么就不喜欢打把伞呢。”

“显得太弱了。”斯库瓦罗抹了抹脸上的水渍，开始脱下湿透的黑色制服，然后是同样湿透的白衬衣。义肢的手指灵活地解开衬衣的纽扣，被雨水浸过的皮肤略显苍白，起伏的胸膛暗示喘息。迪诺站起来抓住他的左手，然后代替对方完成了解纽扣的工作。他接过部下递来的浴巾裹上面前的人，干燥温暖的指腹擦过那些不平整的湿冷的皮肤。杀手的身体上有源自十年前的伤痕，凹凸纠结的肌理更像是暧昧的纪念，体温的悬殊宛如不动声色的挑逗。三十二岁的男人已然懂得情欲的滋生和解决之道，彼此的距离恰好能完成一个深吻，仿佛雪莱的描述中爱人的灵魂如此相遇。

但是下一秒一摞纸敲在迪诺头上。

“关于以前几个密鲁菲奥雷控制地区的善后事宜，彭哥列方面重新起草了一下协议，泽田说让你先看一下。”斯库瓦罗当真是工作第一，裹在浴巾里照样先交代任务目的。

“什么原来你不是专程来见我的啊……”

“……你到底是有多蠢才能说出这种话。”

丢下这句嫌弃的对白之后斯库瓦罗头也不回走向浴室，身后的十代目捧着工作文件徒劳地哀叹着怎么就这么不懂情趣呢。

算了，早就知道会是这结果。

趁对方在浴室的时候迪诺开始翻看手里的一叠印刷品。

白兰事件圆满完结之后他们开始着手各种重建工作，虽然奇妙的力量让绝大部分失去的东西都恢复了原状，但总有些需要各大家族协商的事情每天层出不穷。两天前他才去参加了一场小型会议，彭哥列的门外顾问提出的建议依旧犀利如常。不过今天居然派暗杀部队的作战队长大老远跑来送份文件，怎么看也有点牛刀杀鸡了。

——那位十年前便差点撞破他秘密的小师弟。既是同盟又是师兄，这大约是额外的照顾了。

迪诺看着文件上泽田纲吉的名字笑了一下。

事实上他们的关系并没有被刻意隐瞒。加百罗涅和彭哥列的同盟历史久远，发展到现在依然坚固如昔，作为BOSS跟（对方的）下属滚个床单之类也不算特别新鲜的八卦。她想起二十年前在一个简陋的房间里两个人的对话，如今他们分别是加百罗涅的十代目和巴利安的二代目剑帝，当初于关于“白费力气”的诅咒和自负似乎都是没有必要的，但迪诺依然为此感到幸运——“付出必将获得回报”，在黑手党的世界里这样的规律从来不存在。

无论如何，最终是凭借彼此的努力终于能抵达现在的境况。

这样很好。他想。只是还有一件，终究还是即使徒劳也要继续下去的。

睡前运动完了之后两个人窝在床上。

做爱虽然是让人喜欢的事情但总会带来倦怠的结果。迪诺趴在被子里觉得连手指都不想抬起来，他的指间还纠缠着斯库瓦罗的长发，他想啊果然还是好想剪掉啊……斯库瓦罗扯了一把被子，面颊上的微红还没有褪去，只是又做出不耐烦的表情，仍旧潮湿的嘴唇抿了起来。迪诺想这可真糟糕，这要让人怎么睡啊。

但是最终他只是凑过去，用亲昵的动作让两个人的额头抵在一起。

“斯库。加入加百罗涅吧。”

“……神经病。”杀手吐槽着，然后抬起下巴吻了他的额头。

“早告诉过你别白费力气了。快给老子睡觉。”

明明是温存甜蜜的晚安吻咋听起来跟杀人的威胁差不多呢……

第二天迪诺醒来的时候床上果然只有自己。

斯库瓦罗几十年如一日的生物钟让十代目产生了自己被睡了的颠倒错觉。工作至上的暗杀者要尽快回到彭哥列，他隶属于巴利安部队，效忠于他人，过去，现在，永远。

但是迪诺觉得现在已经很满意。他可以继续地游说他，用最简单直白毫无说服力的言辞，即使明知道都是徒劳。对方会拒绝，态度坚决，不屑一顾，但依然会接受他的亲吻。

白烂的轮回却让人沉溺，西西弗斯的愚行为自己带来乐此不疲的惩罚。

永无止境，永无止境。

床上属于另一个人的体温自然早就没了，但是迪诺还是决定再睡十分钟。

啊对了记得今天还要打个电话谢谢阿纲。

**只要锄头挥得好没有墙角挖不倒 by** **加百罗涅十代目**

·Fin


End file.
